


Stocking Up

by frick, Motif



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PAWS, Sweat, Teasing, toebeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motif/pseuds/Motif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk catches Asriel going through his things when he's not home. Antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Up

**Author's Note:**

> thought i had this on Ao3. Guess not. Here you guys go!

**

After all of this time, Frisk should have been accustomed to the standard eight to five shift. But the opportunity of cutting out of work a few hours early, especially on a Friday, was too tantalizing to ignore. 

His mind raced with his newfound free time. The possibilities were endless. Relax on the couch, play some games? See a movie with Asriel? It was a Friday. Could go out and have dinner with the old crew.

Frisk noticed lights on in the house as his car quietly pulled up the driveway. Asriel’s home. He tried to exit his car and sneak up the porch as quietly as possible. Getting Asriel’s goat was always fun, and it had been a few weeks since opportunity had knocked like this. 

The door was deadbolted, surprisingly enough, but Frisk managed to undo the lock with trained, clandestine deftness. No one in the living room, kitchen looked empty, and he couldn’t hear the clamour of video games through the hallway. Had Frisk’s plan failed? Was there a boss monster lurking in the shadows?

Frisk steeled themselves and slowly stalked through the hallway, bracing against doorframes in case of unexpected caprine manhandling. He noticed a crack of light coming out of his bedroom. That’s odd. They had separate rooms since they moved. Why would Az be in there?

Frisk nudged the door open. Before him stood Asriel, the prince of monsters, in all of his glory, wearing a tank top, and boxers. 

And something else. 

Frisk’s secret thigh high socks. Buried in the deepest depths of the dresser, only seeing light when the family was out of town. Custom made and fitted, with stripes of blue and purple, measured to be form fitting. And there they were, straining against Asriel’s legs. Frisk noticed fur bunching out from the top of the lining. His legs were too large for them. The paws weren’t doing the socks any favors, they didn’t fit quite right. But...

“Damn, Az. Isn’t that a sight.” Frisk held out his hands, framing the moment. He committed the image of Asriel, his back turned, all that walking and jogging he did clearly outlined and accentuated by the tight, form fitting fabric. “Wish I could hang this on my wall.”

Asriel jumped a good foot in the air and let out a choked screech. “F-Frisk! You’re not supposed to be- I-I mean, you shoul-” 

“It’s not nice to go through my stuff, Az. Especially through my dresser. For shame!” Frisk had the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. “Although… I could get used to you, with this look. I should get you a pair. They look cute! If a little… tight..”

“Ah, come on Frisk! I-I was just curious! ” Asriel sat down on the end of the bed and took a deep breath, clutching his chest. “Golly, you scared the hell out of me. Why do you even have these, anyway?”

Frisk held up a finger, waving it at the prince as though he were scolding a naughty child. “Nuh-uh. You lost question privileges when I caught you rooting through my stuff. Those are my socks, and I want them back. Preferably before you split them at the seams.”

“F-Frisk, they’re just socks. I can j-”

The human stepped closer, planting his finger on Asriel’s snoot. “Sssh. You’re wearing my property, mister. Until I get it back, that makes YOU my property. Hold still, this’ll only take a second.”

Frisk readied a hooked finger to start dragging the cloth down, and hesitated when he realized caprine hide was blocking any purchase his finger could have gotten. Wow, these were on ridiculously tight. He traced a finger along the fabric, ignoring Asriel’s little jump at the touch, and the suppressed whine that followed. He had intended to just make Asriel squirm a little, but taking these off without damaging them might actually require some care.

After giving a good visual inspection and ensuring no fur or claw had penetrated the holy garments, Frisk decided the best course of action was to draw them off from the foot.

It was at that moment that Frisk had realized a critical error. He hadn’t given Asriel’s paws a look before now. The four toes wiggling in apprehension as Frisk’s hands hovered above them. The sight almost removed the frustration that his claws were straining against thread. 

He blocked out the thoughts for long enough to push Asriel on his back. “Scoot back a bit, I can’t work like this.” The prince complied, rolling his shoulders and kicking himself against the pillows of the unkempt bed. Frisk cracked his knuckles and moved back in, like he was defusing a bomb. Careful movements, making sure not to disrupt anything.

Where to begin? Frisk wasn’t sure if Asriel was ticklish; he always did things barefooted anyway. Still, being kicked in the face wasn’t on the agenda, and the caprine was very touchy in other aspects. He drew an index finger and thumb near the joint between Asriel’s second and third toes, seeking some kind of give with the sock to pull downwards with. After an experimental pinch, he tugged, and the fabric slid a little, sending a wave of relief through the human’s frame. Progress, which meant it was just a matter of patience.

Frisk was so caught up in his own success that he took a moment to realize that Asriel was a giggling mess on the bed.

Oh. Turns out, he was VERY ticklish. Figures. 

The human thanked whatever higher power there was Asriel had enough self control to keep his feet still, at least. Frisk counted his blessings and pulled the sock further, causing Asriel to emit a stammered mix between laughing and bleating.

This was too much. The giggling was infectious. Frisk had to excuse himself for a moment and pipe down his own laughter before continuing. After a few moments and more panicked gasping from Asriel, the first sock came free.

Asriel’s gasping died down to measured breaths, and Frisk neatly folded the first sock and laid it by his side. It was slightly damp, nothing a quick wash wouldn’t f-

Then the smell followed. That’s why it was damp. Frisk was assaulted by musk, a cloud of Asriel’s sweaty fur. A familiar feeling in his groin rose up to the call of Asriel’s unique smell. The human bit his lip and moved his fingers in for the second sock. Control yourself. He took your socks and you’re getting them back. That’s all.

The scent of Asriel’s sock-flavored sin argued to the contrary. Frisk adjusted himself so he wasn’t showing a flagrant boner to Asriel and began removing the second sock. At least the giggling would mask Frisk’s shame.

Twice the leg, twice the musk. Frisk started grinding his teeth as he painstakingly slid the second sock off. After it gave and slipped off of the prince’s toes, Frisk gasped for some untainted air before flopping on the ground.

Second mistake of the day. The smell was much more overpowering up close, Frisk’s face mere inches from Asriel’s prone feet. Primal lust urged Frisk to do the unthinkable.

Well, if he was as ticklish with bare feet as he was with the socks, he’d be too busy gasping for air to notice. Frisk could indulge himself, just a little bit. He reached out and experimentally wiggled the toes with one hand, clenching and unclenching the massive digits, the slight dampness of sweat slick against Frisk’s fingers. 

Frisk swallowed, his mouth dry. ‘Just a little bit’. Sure. 

Frisk grabbed the caprine’s left ankle and drew his paw closer, pushing his toes against the human’s forehead and arch of his foot flush with Frisk’s cheek. He let out a deep gasp as the smell overtook him, wiggling a little bit in place. Asriel let out a few sympathetic pants before coming to his senses.

The boss monster inquisitively looked down at his lack of socks. What was Frisk do-

Asriel held back a laugh as he noticed his foot pressing down on the side of Frisk’s face. This was not what he was expecting. He gave a couple of experimental flexes. Frisk murmured out something in response.

“Golly, what was that, Frisk?”

The same murmur, even after being pressed for clarification by a commanding toe. Frisk gave a limp-wristed thumbs up before returning to his diligent worship of Asriel’s paw. 

A lewd grin grew on the prince’s muzzle. “I could do anything to you right now, couldn’t I, Frisk?” The human’s answer was a tightened grip around Asriel’s ankle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Asriel used his other foot to slowly push Frisk down on his backside, shuffling on the bed so that he was sitting close to the edge. After his squirming had simmered down, Asriel reclaimed his foot and shifted off of the bed, towering over Frisk. 

The human’s eyes were glazed over, his mind swimming in the combined flurry of Asriel’s forwardness and body odor. Asriel added to the confusion by planting a paw on Frisk’s sternum, claws slightly digging into his skin. 

Frisk shook his haze long enough to stammer out a question. “H-how are your… toebeans so clean?”

“My what?”

“Your… Paw pads. They’re so soft, and w-hmgmh” Asriel silenced him by returning his paw to Frisk’s face, steadying himself on the bed. His smirk grew into a sneer as the human went quiet and rigid, learning forward against the foot that was filling his senses. The prince sent a couple of bursts of magic to undo Frisk’s pants and used his free paw to pull down the clothing with an agonizing slowness, leaning his weight on Frisk’s face and gently grinding the soft fur of his foot into his nose and lips, giving him something else to think about.

Frisk let out heavy pants, adding to the dampness already blanketing Asriel’s fur. It took a bit of effort, but he managed to pull down the human’s conspicuously pre-stained underwear. “Look at you, Frisk. Such a mess, all because you couldn’t resist… This.” He ground his foot against Frisk’s face lightly, causing the human to sway on the spot lightly, his hands balling up into fists as he supported himself against the carpet but made no move to fight back. “Seeing how you’re having so much fun down there, maybe I can… Help.”

The heavy pants devolved into guttural moaning as Asriel began gently, teasingly stroking the human’s shaft between two toes, the mixture of pre and sweat allowing him to effortlessly glide his paw up and down. Frisk stammered out an unintelligible response, half protest and half request, arching his back and trying futilely to turn away from the meaty, persistent foot smothering his face.

Asriel could feel his breaths quickening against the arch of his foot. It made him redouble his efforts, twisting his toes around Frisk’s member with pressure, alternating between slow strokes and quick assaults as the human gasped for air as though running a marathon. Frisk tried to reach out and grab something to give him leverage against the assault, hand bashing against the bed frame and eventually landing on Asriel’s thigh. 

He let out a chuckle, feeling Frisk’s rod quiver under his soft toepads. Frisk’s panting became more ragged and desperate, his fingers pressing into Asriel’s thigh, the human squirming under the weight the carpine was pressing down on his crotch and face.

“Golly, Frisk. If I knew it was so easy to work you up like this... I’d have gotten socks months ago.” Asriel leaned in, making sure the human could hear him through the haze of lust and musk. “You look good, down there, worshiping me. And remember, Frisk. I reward dedicated worship.”

Asriel pressed down with one final, heavy-footed stroke, causing Frisk to moan into the boss monster’s sole and arch his back as he climaxed over Asriel’s paw, the cum leaking between Asriel’s toes and staining Frisk’s shirt and the socks that had never quite managed to escape the human’s lap. Asriel lifted himself off of a dazed looking Frisk, carefully hopping to the bathroom to clean the sin off of his foot.

Frisk collected himself from the experience, shivering and lowering himself onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, trying to piece together what the hell had just happened. His hand crept down his front and found something, soft and damp.

“What the… Ah christ, Az! It’s all over the socks!”

**


End file.
